The Fellowship of Friends meet the Fellowship of t
by TheSilentScribe
Summary: AHH! I didn't have enugh room to put the whole title. The whole title is called "The Fellowship of Friends meet the Fellowship of the Ring." Just read it. It's really funny. I promise you will laugh your bums off
1. Weird Swim practice

Hey everyone!! This is a weird Lord of the Rings fic, my friend Ann thought of during swim practice. Swimming and snickering at the same time, at the thought of a story, isn't really a smart thing to do if you don't want to drown. Ok, well, here goes.  
  
Summary: Carol, Kate, Ann, Crystal, Kirsten, Caitlin, Kaitlyn and Erin are on an adventure, with Legolas, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Aragorn. Gimli and Borimir. After a rocky start, they are finally off to destroy the Ring, in a modern day setting.  
  
And now. the story  
  
DUM DUM DUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"This is going to be a very weird swim practice." Ann thought as she passed her friend Kate, playing the cello, on the pool deck, with Carol, playing a duet. Crystal was off to one side, reading one of her books. (AKA: Nasty, sick, ones that normal people do not read.) Kirsten, and Kaitlyn were doing a funky little dance to the music of Carol and Kate's duet. Caitlin was sitting down in a puddle (even though she didn't know it) starring off in to space like she normally does. Erin, the shy, quiet one, (the ONLY shy and quiet one) was standing off to another side, looking at everyone quite strangely. (Which she normally does) Suddenly, as if it were a part of the music, Carol and Kate began calling out "POOF!!" and "TWEEK!!" to each other, while still playing the cello and viola.  
  
Ann jumped into the water and began to swim free style. Suddenly, out of no where (DUM DUM DUUUUUHHHHH!!!!!!!) Legolas, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Aragorn, and Borimir appeared out of now where on the pool deck. Kate, noticing the b-e-a-UTIFAL Legolas, she dropped her cello, smashing into millions of tiny pieces and ran to Legolas screaming, "TWEEK! TWEEK! TWEEK!"  
  
Aragorn called out, "Who is the leader of this Fellowship of Friends?"  
  
Carol, who was quite smitten with Frodo suddenly realized, Aragorn wished to talk to her, "I am!" she called out boldly. "I am the leader!"  
  
Ann jumped out of the pool yelling "Ooooh no your not! I vote Erin! She's the only sane one here!"  
  
"I second that!" yelled out Kaitlyn  
  
Erin's eyes grew wide as she backed away and said "Ooooohh no I'm not! I'm not going to be the leader of some freaky hyperactive Fellowship of Friends! I abdicate, and give my position to Carol. She was the one who organized it anyways."  
  
Carol grins smugly and turned to stick her tongue at Ann, then turned to Aragorn. "What can I do for you?" (Aragorn looks behind Carols back a moment, noticing the obscene gesture Ann directed towards Carol, who was quite oblivious, then he said,) "We are in desperate need of you assistance, my good woman. We seek to destroy the One Ring of Power, but we have lost our way. Can you help us?"  
  
She nodded. "I think so, just let me consult my Fellowship of Friends one moment."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Carol turned and screamed "TWEEK! POOF POOF TWEEK TWEEK!!  
  
"Tweek poof poof tweek tweek" answered all in the Fellowship of Friends, who crowded around their humble leader, and waited for her to speak.  
  
"TWEEK! POOF TWEEK TWEEK! POOF TWEEK TWEEK! POOF POOF POOF TWEEK TWEEK! TWEEKY POOFY TWEEK TWEEK! TWEEK POOF POOF?"  
  
("My friends! We are needed! The Fellowship of the Ring needs our help! Shall we help them?")  
  
Kate, who was drooling at Legolas, suddenly snapped out of it, and asked, "TWEEKINESS?"  
  
("Will we get to watch the beautiful Legolas, while we help them?")  
  
Their leader answered, "POOF TWEEK!"  
  
("Yes, of course.")  
  
"TWEEK POOF POOF POOF POOF TWEEK?"  
  
("Any more questions?")  
  
At the silence she then asked, "TWEEK TWEEK TWEEK TWEEK POOF?"  
  
("Will we help them?)  
  
"TWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!!"  
  
("Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!!)  
  
Carol turned to Aragorn, (who looked quite confused to hear of a complete language made up of only two words) and she said "My group and I have decided; no we won't help you."  
  
At this, the group became very rowdy and irritated with Carol, who was a practical joker.  
  
"Only kidding! Only kidding! Yes, noble and handsome Aragorn, we will help you."  
  
"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!"  
  
Screamed the Fellowship of Friends.  
  
"Uh, Carol." Crystal timidly started to ask, She knew the danger of asking a request of her powerful leader, could end in tears, from being pinched or kicked, if she angered, the Almighty Carol.  
  
"Yes, my child," Carol said. "What is it you wish to ask of me?"  
  
"Um, do you think, on our way to destroy the Ring, we could use a buddy system?"  
  
"Yes of corse. BUDDY UP EVERYONE! EVERYONE FIND A PARTNER, AND STAY CLOSE WHILE WE ARE ON OUR JOURNEY! AS SOON AS YOU FIND A PARTNER, GET IN A LINE SO I KNOW WHO IS WITH WHO!"  
  
"Hey," Aragorn protested. "I'm in charge here."  
  
"Wanna make a bet?" she asked. "I'm the woman. I know what I'm doing. You find yourself a partner, and GET IN LINE!"  
  
Aragorn slowly nodded and slouched off to find a partner.  
  
Suddenly (DUM DUM DUUUUUUH!!!!!!!!!) Kate cried out "NO ANN, YOU CAN'T HAVE LEGOLAS AS YOUR PARTNER! I ALREADY CLAIMED HIM!"  
  
This, was not going to be pretty.  
  
"NO YOU DIDN'T KATE! I HAVE LEGOLAS!" and Ann pinched Kate, but then Caitlin, who was engaged in conversation with Legolas, realized a fight was about to begin and walked over and all 3 began to ague about who got Legolas. Before they knew it, they all were in a full out fist-fight. Just for the heck of it, Crystal, and Kirsten joined in. Punching and kicking and hurting each other. Erins eyes grew very wide, as she slowly backed away. Kaitlyn was talking with Pippin then suddenly heard screaming and went "What? What? What's going on? Hey stop fighting!"  
  
Carol, enjoyed watching this fight so she egged all of them on. "Come on Ann! Pinch her! Bite her! Go Kate go, go, go! Aww, come on Kirsten, you can do better then that! Yea, Crystal, that's it, beat her, beat her!"  
  
The rest of the Fellowship watched on in horror as the fight progressed. Legolas grinned smugly and Frodo's eyes got huge as he watched techniques of Kate who was in the process of pulling out some of Caitlin's hair. Gimli muttered to himself "I wish girls would fight over me! What does Legolas possess that I do not?"  
  
The whole fight stopped for a moment and everyone shouted (including the Fellowship) "GREAT HAIR!!" Gimli slowly nodded and pulled out a brush and began working tangles out of his beard, although it was in vain. 2 seconds later he gave up.  
  
The fight continued on.  
  
~*~*~*2 hours later, Kate finally wins the fight, and all rights to Legolas*~*~*~  
  
Carol realized that the fight was over and excused herself from her conversation with Frodo and walked over to Kate and grabbed her hand, and screamed, "I NAME KATE, RIGHTFUL OWNER TO LEGOLAS!"  
  
Hearing his name, Legolas stops brushing his beautiful elven hair with his beautiful elven brush and looks over. "Finally," he said. "You're my new partner? My, we're going to have to do something about that hair of yours aren't we? I'll teach you how to brush and treat your hair with love, so that it my be as shiny and healthy." he looked down on his hair. "OH MY GOD!! I HAVE A SPLIT END! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
While Legolas was screaming about his hair, Carol looked on the rest of them and said, "Ok, everyone else have a partner?" she put her arm around Frodo, signifying that she had already claimed him. Kirsten stumbled blindly to Aragorn, as she had 2 black eyes, Crystal walked over to Pippin, Erin, shyly asked Sam to be her buddy, and he agreed. Ann waved Merry over, and not wanting to be paired with Caitlin who seemed rather a hostile person he trotted over to Ann, Kaitlyn, not wanting to be paired with Borimir sulked off to Gimli, which left Caitlin with Borimir. Caitlin sighed, and walked over to him. So, Legolas (who was still screaming about his split end) was paired with Crazy Kate, Frodo was paired with the Fearless Leader Carol, Merry, was with the Oddball Ann, Pippin was with Reader Crystal, Sam was with Quiet One Erin, Aragorn was paired with Saxy Kirsten, Gimli got Blondy Kaitlyn, and Borimir was with Grumpy Caitlin.  
  
What adventures will befall them? Where will they destroy the Ring in a modern day setting? Will Kate be able to keep Legolas as her buddy? Or will she loose him to Caitlin or Ann, who are both, at this very moment plotting a way to steal him? Will Caitlin kill Borimir? Tune in next time for THE FELLOWSHIP OF FRIENDS MEET THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING!!! (DUM DUM DUUUUUUUHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Oh yea REVIEW!!!! 


	2. I don't know what to name this chapter

Hey wow!! You're here again! And hey wow! I have the next chapter up! I finally got enough time to work with the co-author Brilalcariel (visit her stories sometime to get major laughs) and get the next chapter done. Also visit Neenuvar too. All 3 of them are my bestest friends and you must, Must, MUST visit them and r/r their stories!!  
  
Oh yea! You're here to read the chapter. My bad.  
  
Summary: Carol, Kate, Ann, Crystal, Kirsten, Caitlin, Kaitlyn and Erin are on an adventure, with Legolas, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Aragorn. Gimli and Borimir. After a rocky start, they are finally off to destroy the Ring, in a modern day setting.  
  
You have to review if you read this. It's a requirement if you want to read this story.  
  
Repeat after me: I _________ (your name) do solemnly swear to read this chapter and review it. Consequences of not reviewing will result in being attacked by the Fellowship of Friends in my sleep. (AKA: Death due to Queen Ann, ruler of squirrels, Fearless Leader Carol's kicks, Kirstin, leader of the Toothpick Army and Aliens, Kate and her Weird Creative Mystical Powers, Kaitlyn, leader of all Blondy's, Satanic and Power Hungry Caitlin and SICK CRYSTAL!!) Uummm. yea. Death. So in short, I swear to review.  
  
Oh did you really want read the chapter?  
  
Oh you did? My bad.  
  
Ok here you are.  
  
ENJOY MY CHILDREN!!  
  
(Ann: Oh my God.)  
  
Welcome back! DUM DUM DDUUUUUUHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When we last left our Fellowships they had just paired off and were about to leave to destroy the Ring in a modern day setting. Let's listen in as they discuss their plans.  
  
"WALLY WORLD!!" cried Kaitlyn "The most evil place in Titusville is WALLY WORLD!!"  
  
"Sounds good" replied Fearless Leader Carol.  
  
"It's six miles from Titusville High School to there!!" exclaimed Caitlin. "I'm not walking six miles to Wally World with him." She jabbed her thumb in Borimir's direction, who was observing the pool water, to check for any mystical, weird, ugly, monsters, such as the one outside Moria.  
  
(Somewhere in the dark water outside Moria the monster rocked back and forth clutching it's tentecles. "Damn humans." he muttered. Back to the story.)  
  
Finishing his observation Borimir was about to turn away but not so sadly he got pushed in by Caitlin. Too bad Ann had instinctive reaction and jumped and saved him.  
  
When she got out she realized what she had done and cried out "DANG IT!! NO!!" and pushed him back in. Too bad he knew how to swim.  
  
Anyways They got into their lines, two by two (Like with Noah!!) and Fearless Leader Carol did head count. "16." She muttered. "Too damn many for me watch out for. Oh well. at least I have my Frodo." The lines looked like this.  
  
Carol/Frodo Ann/Merry Kate/Legolas Erin/Sam Kirsten/Aragorn (who wasn't happy about not being in the front) Crystal/Pippin Kaitlyn/Gimli Caitlin/Borimir  
  
Finally they were off walking six miles in pathetic Titusville to Wally World.  
  
They left THS and began the six mile journey.  
  
Carol began an engaged conversation while Ann was plotting a way to overthrow Carol and find a new leader and prove she was not fearless. Kate clung to Legolas who was softly singing an elvish lament over his split end. Erin and Sam refused to talk because they were both so shy. It was actually quite funny, they both would look at each other for a moment and would turn away so suddenly (while blushing) it's a wonder they did not get whiplash. Kirstin was being led by Aragorn cause she was still blind because of her black eyes and kept muttering about how it wasn't a fair fight.  
  
"Oh pipe down silly girl. You have King leading you. Be happy for what thou hast been blessed with. You are actually quite pretty."  
  
Everyone cried out "SHE'S TOO YOUNG!! RAPE!"  
  
"No! It's not like that!"  
  
"Lay off me!" Kirsten yelled. While wildly thrashing her arms and trying to get away. Suddenly Kirsten was able to see and began doing karate moves on Aragorn. "HIYA!!" she cried over and over, then she took out her saxophone and hit Aragorn over the head. Aragorn fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
~*~*~* 2 hours later. *~*~*~  
  
Aragorn woke up with a splitting headache.  
  
"I would hurt you," he said "But you're a giddy girl and I do not hit giddy girls."  
  
Crystal and Pippin were engaged in conversation about books. Crystal voicing her opinions, and Pippin (thank goodness) was highly disagreeing. Kaitlyn was talking about her latest crush, Bryan to Gimli and he was listening very attentively and taking notes about all the characteristics he had. Borimir was trying to talk to Caitlin. but no so unfortunately, every time Borimir tried to say something Caitlin would say "SHUT IT!" and whenever he came too close Caitlin would push him back and say "You stay 3 feet from me!! Not 1, not 2, 3 feet!!"  
  
While passing Burger King Ann suddenly had and idea, "TOOTH FAIRY!" she screamed. Carol jumped and whirled around "NOT FUNNY ANN! YOU KNOW I HATE THE MOVIE DARKNESS FALLS AND I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE WHO CLAIMS TO BE THE TOOTH FAIRY!!"  
  
"Ha!" Ann exclaimed in smug satisfaction. "Not so fearless are we?"  
  
Carol blushed and looked away. After an hour or so they came to the point where they would have to A. Turn right, or B. Go straight.  
  
"I believe we go straight." Aragorn said.  
  
"We turn right." Everyone said. Once again they over ruled Aragorn and turned right to continue on. Finally night fell and they camped in the Circle K parking lot. They all gathered around a fire their leader had so lovingly made for them. After a meager meal of lembas, they all go into they're sleeping bags that Kate made appear out of nowhere and they all slept.  
  
Carol was dreaming about Frodo, and his beautiful eyes. Frodo was dreaming about this odd place called "a modern day setting"  
  
Ann was dreaming of ways to scare Carol. Merry was dreaming about food.  
  
Kate was dreaming about Legolas. won't say anymore about that. ugh. and Legolas was dreaming about his poor beautiful split end.  
  
Erin was dreaming about Sam and how cute he was. Sam was dreaming about a way to talk to Erin without blushing.  
  
Kirsten was dreaming about her poor saxophone, which now had a big dent in it because she had used it with her karate self defensive moves. Aragorn was dreaming about Arwen. ugh.  
  
Crystal was dreaming about her books. again ugh. and Pippin was dreaming about food.  
  
Kaitlyn was dreaming about escaping and finding Bryan. Gimli was dreaming about thousands of girls fighting over him.  
  
Borimir was dreaming about this one chick back in Gondor and Caitlin was dreaming about. wait a second, Caitlin isn't dreaming!! Caitlin is hanging over Borimir with a knife clutched in her fist! GO CAITLIN!!  
  
::screen goes black::  
  
Author's Voice : Due to the gorriness of this scene we the people have decided to black it out. Just a moment. Caitlin's almost done. Alright, lets get back to the scene.  
  
Caitlin cleaned her bloody hands off on Borimir's coat and then went to where Legolas was sleeping.  
  
"Now all I have to do is tie him up and-"  
  
Author interrupts: What are you going to do to him Caitlin?! Not evil, dastardly, unspeakable things!  
  
Co-Author: EWWW!!  
  
Caitlin: Ugh Carol! No! You hang out with Crystal and her books too much. I'm just going to tie him up and claim him as mine.  
  
Co-Author: EEEWWWW!!  
  
Author: What if Kate wakes up?  
  
Caitlin: I'll beat her this time.  
  
Co-Author: Yea right. When Aragorn learns to fly.  
  
Author: I don't think so Caitlin. Kate is getting really good with her mystical powers. You'd better watch out.  
  
Caitlin: Oh shut up!  
  
Co-Author: SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!  
  
Caitlin: I would, except I'm 4 miles away.  
  
Co-Author: HA HA HA HA!! CHICKEN (makes chicken noise)  
  
Author: Ok.  
  
Ugh. this isn't going to be pretty.  
  
Caitlin was in the process of tying Legolas' wrists and ankles when-  
  
DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kate woke up.  
  
WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO CAITLIN?!? WILL SHE BE KILLED BY KATE'S SUPER POWERS?!? WILL LEGOLAS EVER GET OVER HIS SPLIT END?! WILL ANYONE MOURN THE DEATH OF BORIMIR?!?!?  
  
Everyone interrupts: NO!!!!  
  
WILL THEY EVER DESTROY THE ONE RING IN A MODERN DAY SETTING?! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR "THE FELLOWSHIP OF FRIENDS MEET THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING"  
  
DUM DUM DUUUUUUUHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yea, review!! Or else!  
  
No flames, it's not good for my self-esteem. ^__^  
  
::skips away merrily:: BYE!! 


End file.
